The Right One
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Dear Lee, Temari says I’m in love with you. Lee recieves a letter from Gaara and a few from Temari. See Gaara's failed attempts at a love confession! GaaLee.


LOL. I was watching Chouji's fight and I randomly thought of this o.O

**The Right One**

Rock Lee liked getting mail. Period.

Seeing the two envelopes in his mailbox made him smile. _Someone likes me enough to send me a letter!_ He wondered if it was from Gai- sensei. Or Sakura? Or maybe even Naruto. But they all lived in the same place. Only Gai was odd enough to send a letter to a person in the same village.

He sat on the couch in his living room and looked at the letters. One was small and thin, addressed to him in red ink. The other was much bigger and thick, as if the person had stuffed a teddy bear inside instead of paper. It was addressed to him in purple ink.

He decided to open the small one first.

It was one piece of paper, very small, like a post card.

_Dear Lee,_

_I hope you're doing well. Don't train too hard. Everything is fine in Suna. I would like to see you again._

_Sincerely, Gaara_

_P.S. I need to discuss something important with you._

Lee felt his spirits rise and fall at the same time. He was glad to have gotten a letter from the Kazekage, in truth, he missed him very much. But he was a bit dispirited by the shortness and formality of the letter. All business like. Lee frowned at the last sentence in the letter.

Something important? It must be very important; the letters were a bit wobbly and shaky. Was Gaara in danger? Being threatened? The taijutsu specialist dropped the letter as he laughed. What a stupid concept! Gaara in danger. Threatened. Only three people so far could ever hurt Gaara, himself, Naruto and Sasuke. And he was sure they had no reason to challenge the redhead. He snickered some more and put the letter on the table and stared at the purple inked one.

Ripping it open he gasped when a bunch of crumpled papers fell out, and another envelope. Startled he picked up the envelope and opened that, and saw it was from Temari.

_Dear fuzzy brows, _(he sighed at the name. Were they gonna put that on his grave too?))

_My brother, as hopeless as he is, cannot express his feelings for shit. I'm sure he meant to give one of these to you but just couldn't do it. So I give you all his failed and beautiful attempts at writing to you. He's too dense to know anything about feelings. Like you._

_Sincerely, Temari_

_P.S. I advise you read carefully and make up your mind_

He looked at the crumpled letters and picked one up. There were slashes of red ink and little squiggles but he could still read some of it.

_Dear Lee,_

_I feel strange and I can't stop thinking about ------- I'm coming to visit you so we can settle this_

Then that was it. Gaara must've gotten frustrated and started a new one. Intrigued Lee sat on the floor and started picking up the crumpled papers.

_Dear Lee,_

_Temari says I am worrying too much about you. I can't get you off my-------_

_Dear Lee,_

_My head hurts a lot whenever I think of you and Kankuro is about to die if he doesn't stop laughing at me!_

There was a big red splotch…Gaara must've went after his brother and knocked the ink over.

_Dear Lee,_

_I think I'm going crazy. Even more so than before. I think about you all the timet and Temari says it's normal when people have ----_

The words stopped and he saw the words TOO MUSHY in big bubble letters followed by red squiggles and stick people.

_Dear Lee,_

_Just letting you know, this is my 54th letter to you. I can't seem to concentrate. I even kicked Temari and Kankuro out so I can write in peace. But I can't. I think about what I want to say to you and I get frustrated. I can't think._

_Did you do something to me?_

Lee blushed.

_Dear Lee,_

_Temari says I'm in love with you._

Lee threw the letter a few feet away and felt his face catch fire. Love? Gaara? With him? His chest tightened and he felt the strange urge to shout and smile.

_Dear Lee,_

_I love you._

_Temari told me to write this and see how I feel. I feel like ripping someone's head off and like my face is on fire. I don't think it's true. Does thinking about you and wanting to see you all the time means I'm in love? You know I don't believe in those kinds of things._

Well that was a confusing letter. Lee didn't bother to read the other crumpled letters, this one blew him away. Lee flattened out the letter even more than it was and stared at the writing. There were slashes of red and little squiggles and more stick people. This must be what Gaara wanted to discuss. With all of Gaara's mixed emotions on paper in front of him, he could understand why the letter he received was so formal.

But what did he feel? Lee felt his insides squirm when he thought of Gaara thinking about him. _I have deep feelings for Gaara, feelings that go deeper than friendship. As deep as love?_ Lee didn't know what to think. Whenever he thought of Gaara he felt so much more than when he ever thought of Sakura.

Maybe Gaara _was_ in love with him. With his past, it was easy to assume that Gaara shuns emotions like that, ignoring them.

Maybe if he went to Suna, he and Gaara could come to a conclusion about their feelings. He chuckled. With the help of Temari's bossiness of course.

Should he send a letter? Maybe yes…Maybe no… _It would be rude not to reply, he spent so much time and effort to write to me after all._

He spread out some paper and took his green pen.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I don't understand my feelings for you either. But I think maybe I am in love with----_

Lee put a green slash from the top right corner to the bottom left. No, no, NO!

Don't scare him away!

He threw the crumpled paper away and started on a new one.

This is harder than it looks.

**End**

I'm serious. I was watching the fight between Chouji and the sound and I'm like "What if Gaara gave Lee a letter?"

And this popped out. I'm srry if u hated it, I can't help that. I hope you liked it.

Laterz Dudette


End file.
